callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Call Of Duty Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Price. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Sandan (Discusión) 16:13 24 feb 2010 Plantillas Hola! Gracias por editar en esta wiki. ¿Por que dices que no hay bastantes plantillas? Encuentras a faltar alguna plantilla? Si es así dímelo. sandan 22:03 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :¿Qué son las plantillas administrativas? ¿Para qué sirven? Ayúdame a crearlas. sandan 16:50 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Images Hello. Uploads are working here. Please can you give more details about the problem? Please use the Foro or send a message to staff using . Angela (talk) 22:35 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Fuente Hola Niko, desconozco el tipo de fuente del logo, pero si quieres puedes preguntarle al que hizo el skin: JoePlay. Saludos. sandan 21:48 23 may 2010 (UTC) Wiki Ya he hecho lo que me dijiste de rellenar los campos. Lo del spotlight lo había pensado hace ya un tiempo pero la wiki no cumple los requisitos, me parece que eran 200 artículos buenos. Podías pasarme el link donde salen los requisitos. Saludos. ☺ sandan 19:52 27 may 2010 (UTC) Creo que son estos: *Tener 100 artículos, que sean largos, no esbozos. *No tener siempre activado el MediaWiki:Sitenotice (listo), tener un favicom (listo), tener un logo (listo), tener un Monaco.css (listo) O eso creo que son, solo faltan los artículos. -- . 20:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) :La lista de requisitos se pueden ver aquí, por cierto, vengo a avisar de os he respondido en la discusión de esa página. ¡Saludos, y suerte! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 20:31 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, hago de nuevo el spotlight, con las dimensiones que me pediste. -- . 21:15 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Hoola, he estado un tiempo inactivo, pero estos días que tengo tiempo intentaré mejorar el wiki. Quieres que te ayude con el Spotlight? Envíame lo que hayas hecho, se utilizar un poco el Photoshop. sandan 20:48 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Vaya, que pena que ya esté, quería ponerle el logo de nuestra wiki, con el mismo tipo de letra. Otra cosa, creo que deberíamos crear una manual de estilo, como el que he hecho aquí (no está acabado). Saludos sandan 21:04 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Como se hace otra seccion en una pagina es que sino se queda corta con tres seccionesF1F1.jR 17:47 14 ago 2011 (UTC)F1F1.jR Antes de poner la portada haz una prueba en otra página por ejemplo en: Zona de pruebas o mejor en Zona de pruebas/2 (que está vacía). Lo del artículo destacado no lo entendí bien. Te refieres a crear una página sólo para poner el artículo destacado? Quedaría un poco vacío. sandan 22:13 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, he creado otro spotlight, creo que es mejor que el que hiciste (no te ofendas), pero es que este tiene el logo de nuestra wiki Además en el otro la imagen del fondo esta como achafada. Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo. ¿Qué opinas? thumb sandan 10:28 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :Simplemente he recortado un trozo del logo del wiki de aquí. sandan 14:36 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ayuda oye si quieres te puedo ayudar a editar la cronologia de call of duty o algunas armas pero tu les pones las plantillas por fa yo me se la segunda guerra mundial de atras pa delante !!!!!!!!! Pues si Que mas crees que puedo poner.Por favor ayudenme ¬¬ -.- -_- `-´ 02:07 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Te puedes ayudar de la Call of Duty Wikien inglés (w:c:callofduty). La URL es esta. -- . 23:42 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Faltan articulos de armas Niko Pues si por medio de esta te comunico NikoB que faltan articulos acer ca de armas y bueno me gustaria que me ayudaras si estas muy ocupado tranquilo que yo deje este mismno mensaje en la discucion de Sandan y tal vez el me colabore. Esto lo puedo comprobar por medio de los articulos: *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One.(lo amplie, no tenia absolutamente nada). * MG 42.(cree este articulo, ya habia uno pero no estaba muy organizado y cree este si quieres lo puedes comprobar y dame tu opinion. Este es el otro articulo MG42 ). *BAR (cree este articulo). *Thompson (le faltaba una imagen no tenia ninguna y se la añadi). *Bren (le añadi unas imagenes). Pues si quieres comunicale esto a Sandan aunque ya le deje un mensaje parecido y con el mismo tema en su discucion. No se por donde quieras contactar conmigo por mi MSN que es jesuslbk@hotmail.com o dejandome un mensaje en mi discucion. GRAXIAS!!!!!!!!!!! Jast95 #11111 14:02 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :Por ahora no me dispongo a crear artículos, solo me dispongo a mejorar los que hay. Cuando termine de mejorar los que hay (no creo que sea muy pronto) me dispondré a crear. Saludos. -- . 22:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Niko, querria que me ayudases con un tema de una comunidad de Call of Duty. Mandame un mail a todowowow@gmail.com Gracias! Logros Hola Niko.Bellic, ya he colocado nuestro wiki en la zona de logros. Por cierto, espero que me ayudes con mi otra comunidad. Saludos. Hola si Lo se Solo Estoy probando esto que Este Wikia Es totalmente diferente al otro Ya que No hay Infobox de personajes ni de juego... lo de mason esta en construccion aun no lo termino...Wachopelao 21:38 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ee tambien que opnias de esto Personajes Call Of Duty: Black Ops tu no puedes arreglar estas fichas para que valla a la derecha y la informacion a la izzquierda asi no se pierde el espacio...Wachopelao 21:51 21 nov 2010 (UTC) oye tambien como sabes estoy de voluntario, mi idea era ayudar en cod 5 pero el juego alfinal no me anda. por eso no me e estado muy activo ami me gusta aportar con cosas que mas o menos sepaWachopelao 01:41 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Esbozos Hola Nico bellic 2810, muchas gracias por la "calurosa bienvenida" que me diste en mi discusión. La razon por la que estoy creando esbozos es que estoy en el Equipo de Voluntarios de Wikia, y el objetivo principal es el aumentar en 200 el número de los artículos, por lo que me estoy acelerando con crearlos. Además me parece perfecto el crear paginas cortas, ya que los usuarios pueden contribuir con parte del contenido, sin necesidad de crear el articulo completo. Si crees que esta "excusa" es invalida, dimelo TheStrike - 21:42 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Pedido de disculpa Perdona, no había pensado que era spam (en serio, no me puse a pensar que estaba haciendo spam de Simspedia). NO lo volveré a hacer. Saludos. Joaquin (Daletibu11) 23:53 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Tu eres Administrador? [[User:Ed pokemon|'El Asesino']] ~''' [[User talk:Ed pokemon|'''Hablame Aqui]] ~''' [[User blog:Ed pokemon|'''Sobre Mi]] 21:53 21 ene 2011 (UTC) No, los admins son Sandan y FaIL. -- . 19:20 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Niko hay que crear todos los Mapas Zombis que faltan Five, Veruckt What a pleasure to find someone who identifies the issues so claelry Usuario Vandalico Hola, como el ultimo admin en editar, te pido porfavor que bloquees, reviertas y borras todas las ediciones e imagenes subidas por este usuario, con esas ediciones en plantillas ha arruinado muchos articulos, gracias por tu atencion, saludos. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 20:48 6 may 2011 (UTC)-- No te preocupes, ya morirá. -- . 20:49 6 may 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Estoy usando Google Translate para este mensaje. Hola, soy Commdor, un administrador de el Mass Effect Wiki en Inglés. Lancer1289, también un administrado en el Mass Effect Wiki, no es la persona que recientemente destrozado tu wiki. El vandalismo ha atacado a decenas de otros wikis en el último mes para cuentas que hacerse pasar por el Lancer1289 real. El objetivo del vandalismo es hacer que parezca que el Lancer1289 real está haciendo el vandalismo. Pido disculpas que el wiki fue atacado también, pero de nuevo, Lancer1289 no se hace responsable. Dado que el vandalismo ya ha visitado tu wiki no puede regresar, pero les recomiendo ver la wiki de cerca para la próxima semana en caso de que lo hace. El vandalismo a menudo se utiliza cuentas con nombres similares a Lancer1289 (por ejemplo, Ĺancėr1289, Ŀаnсеr1289, The Real Lancer, entre otros. Estas cuentas utilizan el texto de otras lenguas para copiar lo real 1289 Lancer de la cuenta), y atacan a cualquiera de los artículos o las plantillas mediante la publicación de imágenes inapropiadas en ellos. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:07 6 may 2011 (UTC) Mensaje original: I am using Google Translate for this message. Hello, I am Commdor, an administrator at the English Mass Effect Wiki. Lancer1289, also administrator at the Mass Effect Wiki, is not the person who recently vandalized your wiki. The vandal has attacked dozens of other wikis over the past month using accounts that impersonate the real Lancer1289. The vandal's goal is to make it look like the real Lancer1289 is doing the vandalism. I apologize that your wiki was also attacked, but again, Lancer1289 is not responsible. Since the vandal has already visited your wiki he may not return, but I recommend watching your wiki closely for the next week in case he does. The vandal often uses accounts with similar names to Lancer1289 (for example, Ĺancėr1289, Ŀаnсеr1289, The Real Lancer, and others. These accounts use text from other languages to copy the real Lancer 1289's account), and will attack either articles or templates by posting inappropriate images in them. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:07 6 may 2011 (UTC) WOOO Yo tambien soy chileno :D.- 00:28 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Woow si, espero que sigas en el wiki! :D. Edukazion dé kalidád ia¡ -- . 04:53 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola niko, gracias por la calida recepción, si me gustaría colaborar con esta wiki algo incompleta, se bastante de la segunda guerra mundial y soy fiel seguidor de la saga call of duty, asi es que estaré rondando por aqui El charro negro 23:01 5 jul 2011 (UTC)el charo negro wunderwaffe dg-2 oye sabias que la maquina que mejora las armas se llama pack-a-punch y no pack-a-punched pero si te referias a la accion de mejorar las armas creo que se entenderia mejor si dices mejorar nada mas no es que este mal solo que a algunas personas las confunde y si te moleste perdon(Hyena-infradead 05:57 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) pareidolia oye me podrias decir porque pareidolia no es de nazi zombies(Hyena-infradead 06:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) nazi zombies oye me puedes explicar que es nazi zombies para ti(Hyena-infradead 06:05 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) Hola Hola Niko bellic. 2810 me preguntaba si eres sysop o burocreat de esta Wiki, es una curiosidad que debería saber xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:21 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :Si eres burocreat y me veas bien activo hazme sysop *yaoming* Ąλəɔяaɳ 13:45 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Bad yaoming* pues se pide xD bueno da igual jeje Ąλəɔяaɳ 12:18 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Oe... ¿puedes trasladar esto? Perk Ascension.jpg a esto: Archivo:PerkJuggerNog.jpg lo aria yo, pero no tengo poder en esta Wiki e.e xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 16:20 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Y este: Archivo:100px-PhD_Flopper_Perk_Ascension.jpg por este: Archivo:PerkPHDFlooper.jpg Saludos, y es por un Wiki con mucha actividad futura, AYUDA ._. xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 16:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :Subí encima la de Jugger Nog la de mejor calidad y la de PHD Flooper como que no hay mejor aún, pero la buscare. Ąλəɔяaɳ 09:43 20 ago 2011 (UTC) :Hola Niko soy supersoldado28 que sepas que eres mi ídolo y que espero que algún día te pueda superar Eh... osea, gracias por el halago :$$ hgjhkj pero que onda si soy un weón normal, no he hecho nada fuera de lo común, y demas que me superas en un tiempo xd, si ya no me imorta esto, me meto a ver como pasar partes que no puedo s: chao e.e -- . 23:43 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Otro tema (no vertificado por el autor) Niño beliko soy Lead_Posion, nececito imagenes de las armas maravillosas, puedes ayudarme? ayuda hola niko, ahora quisiera que me aydases en algo, no me podrías decir como colocar imagenes e infoboxes, esto para mejorar los articulos, gracias el charro negroEl charro negro 19:55 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Pregunta personal En la Xbox 360 y PS3 pero más en la PS3 y de paso la Xbox 360 la tengo pirateada como que no puedo jugar online en ella, así que se puede decir que juego en la PS3, ¿y tu? Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:32 24 ago 2011 (UTC) :Original... me llamas traficante ?? es broma xD Y me pregunto... ¿tienes ya el pack Rezurrection? xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 12:36 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Aww... bueno, es mejor esperar ya a MW3 sale hace poco xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 10:56 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sonidos de Las Armas. Niño Belico, Lead Posion aqui, Puedes conseguir los sonidos de las de disparo y recarga de las armas y de las armas maravillosas tambien? -Lead Posion 27 de Agosto de 2011 Oye estaba viendo los puestos y eres el numero 1, yo el 9 espero poder superarte algun dia eres mi idolo adios.FrankWoods123 18:35 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno ahora soy el numero 7 jejejej FrankWoods123 18:37 10 sep 2011 (UTC) A.- -- . 23:14 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, quisiera comenzar a editar cosas sobre el modo zombie del COD 5 y black ops, osea como hacer un resumen o la historia misma del nazi zombeis y si ya lo hay mejorarle y agregarle un par de cosas ojala me ayudes , saludos. Daniel Muller Quintanilla 03:10 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola niko estoy ayudando a editar las armas en Call of Duty : Black Ops mcolaboras con la parte de campaña gracia Att Cpt.ghostwizard Vandalismo Hola, he visto que 186.35.73.175 ha estado haciendo vandalismo, creo que debería ser bloqueado. Saludos. --Lord of Dark 21:09 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Niko, pon orden con estos malditos vandalosEl charro negro 21:02 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo 2 Bueno hola Niko, te vengo a decir si puedes bloquear a este usuario:Asdgdghvgvff. Otra cosa, se debería pedir que en la wiki solo puedan editar usuarios identificados, porque veo mucho vandalismo de las IPs blanqueando artículos y ensuciando la wiki. PD: Creo que vos sos usuario de la GTE. -- 02:54 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Lo que estaría bueno para atraer más usuarios sería crear un facebook/twitter. Otra cosa sería crear un canal de Youtube (Call of Duty Wiki Vídeo o algo así) en el que podríamos hacer vídeos de niveles, misiones, introducciones, trailers, etc y ponerlas en los artículos. -- 00:26 28 nov 2011 (UTC) si.. puede ser.. es buena idea iwal. -- . 02:28 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Porque se pone nazi zombies y no zombis nazis? SPAM Hola Niko, ¿Podrías borrar está entrada de blog que hace SPAM? desde ya gracias ;) -- 02:22 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Alianza Hola Niko bellic.2810, solicito una alianza con su wiki con Animal Crossing Enciclopedia. Me gustaría advertirle de que su perfil está en muy mal estado y ha sido víctima de vandalismo. Cabe decir, si no recuerdo mal, que le solicité hace unos meses otra alianza con The legend of Zelda Wiki (creo recordar que fue a usted o a otro administrador). Gracias de antemano, sea cual sea su respuesta. Déjame un mensaje Hola... ahi vamos a ver... y mi perfil no está vandalizado, yo lo tengo asi ;) -- . 05:49 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Misiones Me parece que te equivocaste. Si te fijas en el juego una misión está constituida por niveles. Ejemplo: la misión "La guerra de invierno" tiene dos niveles: "Instrucción del ejército Rojo" y "Demolición)". -- 03:02 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Ah, si, eso se puede agregar al artículo ya existente ;) -- . 03:05 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Como se convierte uno en administrador Hola Niko, talvez esta pregunta sea tonta pero quisiera saber como te ganas el puesto de administrador en este wikia. Ola: Soy nuevo pero queria preguntarte k no podriais poner algo en la portada? 11:24 5 may 2012 (UTC) No cualquiera se convierte en admin, chao. -- . 23:15 9 may 2012 (UTC) Hola niko me gustaria saber ¿ por que dejaste el wiki de zelda?Link78899 18:17 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Por la misma razón por la que deje todas las wikis, chao -- . 23:19 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Muy bien y Hola GamerLuis (discusión) 02:20 30 jul 2012 (UTC)Gamer LuisGamerLuis (discusión) 02:20 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Muy bien GamerLuis (discusión) 02:24 30 jul 2012 (UTC)LuisGamerLuis (discusión) 02:24 30 jul 2012 (UTC) muy bien e muy bien GamerLuis (discusión) 17:51 2 ago 2012 (UTC)FernandoGamerLuis (discusión) 17:51 2 ago 2012 (UTC) muy bien e.e -- . 05:10 4 ago 2012 (UTC) hola niko soy nuevo en la wiki y tengo unos contactos q me han dicho q soap mactavish en realidad no esta muerto solo entro en coma despues de eso llego un medico lo estabilizo y lo alejo de los btr80 queria seber si tienes mas informacion sobre esto para agregar mas informacion te agradeceria una respuesta. Askadmine (discusión) 01:01 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Jeje muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento, faltaba gente que mejorase el wiki de Call of Duty en Español y no recurrir a las malas traducciones del Inglés. Por ahora todo lo tengo bien salvo que no entiendo como poner imagenes; ojalá que me ayudas en ese tema. No fuí yo quien te recibió fué un bot. Hay una imagen con una foto enmarcada y un signo mas abajo, ahi se suben y se colocan. -- . 05:26 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Buenas Hola Niko. Soy T4DZ, un joven panameño. Vengo de la Call of Duty wiki en inglés. Soy nuevo en la española y tengo un par de preguntas que me gustaría hacerte... *¿Eres el único administrador activo en el momento? *¿Esta wiki tiene reglas con las que puedo familiarizarme (no solo yo, sino otros usuarios) antes de seguir editando? *¿Tienes derechos burócratas? Ya no soy muy fan de Call of Duty, pero me gustaría ayudar un poco en esta wiki, ya que veo que faltan de algunos artículos importantes e imágenes, y una gran cantidad de ellos carecen información y/o gramática, y podría disponerme a editarlos y mejorarlos frecuentemente. Saludos, --Thumps4DaZomb (Talk) 23:16 22 oct 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Niko, ¿te importaria responder mis preguntas? Por favor, las necesito. Otra cosa, hay una página que necesita ser eliminada lo mas rápido posible. --Thumps4DaZomb (Talk) 20:35 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Buenas. ¿Qué es esto de la página de discusión?´´´´ Ah no se yo. -- . 21:01 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Que paja hermano. -- . 00:00 3 nov 2012 (UTC) vale , gracias 201.222.158.91 21:22 4 nov 2012 (UTC)Ale201.222.158.91 21:22 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Niko, por lo que veo la pagina esta un poco abandonada :S, yo estoy aportando lo que puedo, quiero hacer un poco mas interesante la pagina como cambiarle la portada y ponerle una mejor y etc Dale, adelante, creo que la portada la puede modificar cualquiera, asi que vos dale. -- . 05:23 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Sobre mi ascenso... Hola. No tuve ni idea en dónde dejar el mensaje en la central... Te lo vengo a decirte personalmente, que si lo ves conveniente, me puedes ascender a Administrador del Wiki. Ya que soy el usuario nuevo de esta wiki que más ha hecho algo por la página, y además uno de los pocos que ha editado algo estos días. Déjame tu mensaje en mi discusión. DaNIuS:98 (discusión) 07:11 21 ene 2013 (UTC)DaNIuS:98DaNIuS:98 (discusión) 07:11 21 ene 2013 (UTC) GRASIAS POR TU AMABILIDAD POR EL MOMENTO NO TENGO DUDAS PERO SI SURGE UNA TE LA HARE SABERAsbeuldmusic (discusión) 00:21 1 feb 2013 (UTC) hola te preguntaba como se categoriza una pagina tengo esa duda agradesere mucho tu respuesta Asbeuldmusic (discusión) 01:06 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Wikia App para Guías de Videojuegos Hola Niko! Quiero informarles que aquí en Wikia estamos al punto de lanzar nuestro App para Guías de Videojuegos proximamente. El App tendrá acceso a decenas de miles de wikis y su contenido excelente. Así que Call of Duty Wiki es uno de los wikis más populares, hemos decidido que sea uno de los primeros juegos en estrenar en el app! Pero antes de que eso se realizase, necesitamos su ayuda. Los Apps de Guías de Videojuegos prosperan cuando haya categorización excelente y un poco de mantenimiento por parte de los admins. Pues, yo voy a estar creando unas categorías para los videojuegos que ayudarán a hacerlos más visibles en el App. Eso generará muchos usuarios para su wiki. Y si quieren saber como pueden echarme la mano, solo mándenme un mensaje. Además, si les gustaría ver el App y tienen un smartphone o tablet con el sistema android, se lo podemos facilitar. Un saludo! Nick 21:42 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola man soy nuevo aqui en la wiki de call of duty y quisiera pedirte el favor de decirme como agregar dos fotos en la biografia de kaled,una seria antes de ser asesinado y la otra despues..dime tu si me dejas pero enseñame porfis.... gracias Hola, soy Calígula CJ, te mando este mensaje para preguntarte qué tengo que hacer para ser administrador, porque creo que tengo condiciones para serlo y me gustaría ayudar en esta wiki. Es sólo para eso. Saludos. Calígula CJ (discusión) 21:19 6 may 2013 (UTC) Remodelación Hola Niko Bellic. Te escribo para informarte de que en breve vamos a remodelar la portada e intentaremos remodelar parte del wiki. Por ello, me gustaría que estuvieses presente en la remodelación, para que ayudes y des tu opinión. Un saludo. FaIL (discusión) 09:21 12 may 2013 (UTC)